wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Draenei (playable)
The draenei start in Ammen Vale, situated on Azuremyst Isle, a landmass belonging to a cluster of islands called the Azuremyst Isles, located off the northwestern coast of Kalimdor. The main base with civilization in Ammen Vale is called Azure Watch. Bloodmyst Isle can be found as the adjacent zone, a level 10-20 area. Velen and the remaining draenei survivors gained control of one of Tempest Keep's satellite structures and used it to escape to Azeroth. Now they search for allies in their never-ending battle against the Burning Crusade. Their capital city is the Exodar, which overseen by their leader, Velen. The draenei's choice of mount is the elekk, a creature similar in appearance to a war elephant. Their chosen language is Draenei, while they are also able to speak Common. Classes Those who play as draenei can choose from the following classes:http://www.worldofwarcraft.com/burningcrusade/townhall/classcombo.html *Warrior *Priest *Mage *Hunter *Paladin *Shaman Draenei are the only Alliance race that can play as Shaman, and they are the only Alliance race that cannot be Rogues. Reasons for the classes Warrior and Mage - Some draenei were dedicated to war and some were dedicated to magic but their focus makes them quite skillful in either. Their numerous battles on Draenor have helped them perfect these arts. Priest and Paladin - The draenei began to follow the way of the naaru and in doing so they became warriors of light and promised to help them fight against the Burning Legion. Shaman - Shamanism and worshipping nature was once an alien tradition to the draenei, but the Broken spiritual seeker Nobundo heard the voice of the wind element while wandering in the wilderness. Since that time Nobundo became a shaman, and under the encouragement of Velen himself, some draenei have followed in his footsteps. Hunter - It has only been since the draenei's time living on Draenor that they have embraced the art of hunting. Hunting was the primary source of the draenei's sustenance during their time on Draenor, and since their arrival on Azeroth they have continued this practice. Starting attributes activated]] Racial abilities ; Gift of the Naaru : Activate to heal your target for 35 + 15 per Level over 15 sec - 40 yd range - 1.5 sec cast - 3 min cooldown. (At level 1 it heals 50 health, and 1085 at level 70) ; Heroic Presence : Increases chance to hit by 1% for you and all party members within 30 yards. (Warriors, Paladins, and Hunters) ; Inspiring Presence : Increases chance to hit with spells by 1% for you and all party members within 30 yards. (Priests, Mages, and Shaman) ; Gemcutting : 5 point skill bonus to Jewelcrafting (note, this also raises the cap by 5 at each level of jewelcrafting). ; Shadow Resistance : Increase Shadow Resistance by 10. Draenei priests also receive the racial abilities Symbol of Hope and Chastise. Symbol of Hope is an instant cast spell with a 5 minute cooldown. It gives all party members 33 mana every 5 seconds for 15 seconds. Chastise causes holy damage to the target and roots it for 2 seconds, it is an instant cast with a 30 second cooldown. Reasons for racial abilities The Naaru have taught Draenei a great deal of things.With the help of the Naaru every Draenei has learned a basic spell for healing in the form of Gift of the Naaru. Everyone who has fought alongside a Draenei will know that they have both a Heroic Presence and a Inspiring Presence which motivates all of the Draenei's allies in close range. Draenei have worked with gems for centuries in a variety of ways such as jewelry or power sources, so they have more skill in Gemcutting than any other race. The Draenei are so devoted to the holy light and the ways of the Naaru that all Draenei have a slight Shadow Resistance. Trivia * The Male Draenei dance comes from the dance in the song "Tunak Tunak Tun" by Daler Mehndi. The Female dance is taken from several of Shakira's music videos, particularly Hips Don't Lie.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=066_q4DIeqk * The draenei NPCs are the only Alliance race that do not 'verbally' call for help when they are attacked by an enemy player. However, like most other town and major city NPCs, getting too close to them or attacking them will still cause the summoning of allied guards to defend them. * Draenei and Dwarves are the only Alliance races whose breath is not visible in cold climates. * The Draenei are taxonomically similar to the Protoss in Blizzard's Starcraft storyline. Both races are blue skinned with blue tinted blood, and both employ bipedal unguligrade locomotion. See also * Draenei for lore information. * List of draenei in Azeroth * Draenei (Warcraft III) for unit statistics from Warcraft III (these draenei are actually Broken, though their models in fact resemble Lost Ones) * Garona Halforcen, who may be half-draenei * Eredar * Draenei controversy for controversy, confusion, and retcons. * Draenei Village References External links *Official page (US) for further information about the draenei, who are the new Alliance race in The Burning Crusade * Official page (EU) * http://worldofwarcraft.gameamp.com/worldofwarcraft/bcfaq Burning Crusade FAQ @ Gameamp.com * http://www.nytimes.com/2006/05/09/technology/10warcraft.web.html E3 coverage from the New York Times confirming the draenei as the fifth Alliance race. * http://www.nytimes.com/2006/05/09/technology/10warcraftqa.web.html?_r=2&pagewanted=1 E3 coverage from the New York Times, interview with Jeff Kaplan.